Josh and Skye Confessions
by Terra Nova2149
Summary: Skye was upset that Josh rejected her but when Josh wants to go OTG for a surprise she agrees what is it and how will it affect her life. Josh/Skye this if my first fic so any advice would be great thanks


"Could you slow down Josh" Skye exclaimed " I know you're excited to get out of here but dont you think we can take it nice and slow"

"No way Skye" Josh yelled im not stopping until were out of here and as far from my parents as possible" Josh then turned to look at the blonde behind him to see her panting really hard so he stopped to let her rest.

"Thanks Josh" Skye said in between breaths Josh always like to rush into things without thinking but that was one of the many things that caused her to fall for him. She didn't know if it was love yet but she definitely liked him a lot. Just the thought of that though caused her to sigh, Josh would never love her he already told her that he had a girlfriend in the future named Kara and even though he liked Skye a lot as well he couldn't bring himself to cheat on her.

She sometime wondered what Josh really felt for her she wondered if he ever felt the same jolt of electricity when the touch or if he was able to detect when she was near like she could with him.

While she was in thought Josh had already taken off again and was almost to the hole in the wall where they have snuck out many times before looking at her waiting. " Come on Skye lets go"  
Josh called to her making her jog to get to the exit and then they left together.

When they finally arrived to the cliff Skye showed him the first time they went OTG together Josh stopped to think about how he was going to bring this up. He turned her down and felt really stupid for it because like it or not Kara was not going to be coming to Terra Nova and this business with the Sixers is causing Skye this beautiful girl to be in trouble as well.

"Finally now can you tell me what was so important that we had to run here" Skye said while panting to get her breath.

"Yeah Skye" Josh said while turning to her " Do you remember when we kissed" Josh asked and Skye nodded her head with happiness at the memory "Well do you remember what happened after all that" Josh continued and Skye's face immediately turned into one of hurt of course she remembered her heart broke that day and she still decided to help him get his girlfriend over her to Terra Nova.

"Josh is anything useful going to come from this conversation because we only got about two hours until Taylor or you dad notice we are missing" Skye said while turning her back to him so that he couldn't see the hurt on her face._ This is it the 11__th__ pilgrimage is going to happen any moment now hes going to ditch me to hang out with Kara _Skye thought of course he was going to ditch her now that Kara was going to be there she would feel like a third wheel.

"Well yeah Skye I told..." Josh started to say but Skye turned around to look at him her eyes filled with tears.

"I know what your going to say Josh" Skye said while the tears were on the brink of escaping her eyes "Just ditch me already to go hangout with Kara like you want to. Leave me to hang out with Hunter or Max and have fun." Skye then felt a pair of arms encircle her from the back and turn her around where she was met with the most beautiful eyes yet again.

"Skye I would never leave you behind I love you to much." Josh said and Skye's eyes grew wide from the confession. "Now I told Boylan to get a message to Kara to tell her that I don't see the relationship working out and that I have moved on." Josh then looked at Skye who was sobbing at this point

"yo-you love me but the kiss" Skye said and Josh just shook his head leaving her utterly confused until a pair of lips touched hers. Shocked Skye couldn't do anything as her mind tried to comprehend what was happening _JOSH SHANNON IS KISSING ME! _ Skye thought as she finally returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss Josh smiled at her wipeing her tears away with his thumb "I moved on to you Skye. I dont know what this feeling in me is but I have never felt it with Kara, When im near you my stomach feels like a bunch of butterflies are flying around trying to escape, when we touch I feel this slight shock but its a warm feeling, when I look into your eyes I get lost in them, Skye I love you not Kara"

Skye started to smile taking this all in before she tightly squeezed him in a hug "Josh I love you to. When you said you had a girlfriend I was hurt because I wish I could be Kara, I wished every night for someone to love and when I saw you at the market that day it seemed like a light was following you that light is still there to I love you Josh Shannon more then youll ever know" Skye said and the she crashed her lips onto his.

Skye and Josh were walking back into Terra Nova when hand in hand but when they went throught the hole in the wall they were stopped by a circle of people. There was Josh's family and then there was Taylor, Washington and Reynolds. "Young lady" Taylor began looking at their combined hands and smirked "what have we told you about sneaking out of the gate" Skye gulped and sweat was coming down her face Josh gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Sir.. I thought it would be fun to go hang out with Josh" Skye began and then flinched at the look Jim gave her it was on of anger she remembered how he was still mad about Josh stealing the medicine and how he blamed her for it.

"Josh lets go your grounded" Jim began but was cut off by Elizabeth who took Jim aside and began to whisper to him in quiet voices. When they were done Jim had a smile on his face and Taylor looked like he was beaming. "Josh, Skye after a lot of talk we decided to let it go just this once" Skye then looked at Josh and smiled "But you and Skye will have to do latrine duty for a week" with that the adults left the young couple standing there.

Josh turned to Skye with a grin and lean into her ear to whisper "I think it was worth it" and pecked her on the lips to leave her standing there with a smile on her face. Things were going to look brighter in Terra Nova from now on and she was going to enjoy them.


End file.
